


Homesick

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, hurt/comfort if you squint, prove to myself my writing isn’t as shit as i think, trying to put myself out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Rose gets homesick from time to time and she finds comfort in a bar.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to put myself out there and prove that my writing isn’t entirely shit so here we have some (probably) out of context stuff about Rose. Also if anyone reading this could leave a comment as to whether or not they like this sort of OC driven stuff it would be a big help

Rose was a creature of habit mostly, she liked what she liked and didn’t what she didn’t. Sometimes exceptions could be made mostly in the form of two men who could get the redhead to do or try almost anything just by asking, Rose attributes this to her issues with authority and fatherhood as her own father was such a huge influence in her life until his death.

One thing Rose will always love and yearn for is her homeland, living in America for so long is fine, she has friends and family around her and a person she loves deeply but there’s something about Ireland that she’ll always miss, when Rose gets particularly homesick usually a movie or television show will help cheer her up but sometimes the only thing that will have any effect is the company of other Irish people and this is where Flannigan’s Irish Pub comes into the mix.

Discovered firstly by Cass when she and Rose were in their early twenties, the blonde had been diverted from her usual route home and had driven past the bar tucked away between two high rise office blocks and immediately turned around to take Rose,

 **“I can’t believe I never knew this place existed!”** she exclaimed loudly walking through the door, a television was mounted on a wall near the bar showing a Gaelic football match in full play,

 **“Well now you do”** Cass replied taking a seat at one of the barstools along with Rose.

The barman was young though probably older than both young women and had messy blonde hair and an equally scruffy beard,

 **“How’re yis, what can I ye?”** he asked,

 **“Vodka and Coke for me and a Rum and Coke for her”** Rose said with a grin, even the bartender was Irish

“ **Is that an accent I hear?”** the bartender asked with a smile, as he leant over the counter Rose could see tattoos peeking out from under his t-shirt

“ **It might be, what’s it to ye?”**

 **“You know what I’m out, enjoy yourself. I’m going home”** Cass knows Rose well enough to know where this was going.

From then on whenever Rose felt homesick she would make a stop in Flannigans and usually end up making another stop with the blonde bartender who’s name Rose found out was Declan, though when she and Red Harvest began seeing each other in ernest the stopping over at Declan’s flat stopped altogether.

* * *

**“Has anyone seen Rosemary? Her phone keeps ringing off and she hasn’t returned any of my calls”** Goodnight looked worried when he addressed the group, rosemary never missed a meal without letting someone know and according to the group no one had heard from her,

 **“She’s probably on her way, just left her phone behind** ” Eliza supplied in what she hoped was a comforting tone of voice, **“or she’s with red and hasn’t heard her phone** ”

As if on cue Red Harvest walked through the door of Goodnight’s house without the redhead following behind,

 **“Did someone die?”** the Comanche man asked staring at the worried expressions on the faces of his friends

 **“Rosa seems to be missing, Goodnight is worried** ” Vasquez supplied, he was inclined to agree with Eliza that Rose was likely on her way or had misplaced her phone though it was getting late in the evening and it wasn’t like her to be this late to a meal

**“Maybe she’s with Cassandra trying to get her out, she got a new box of antiques today so she’ll be tinkering with that”**

**“Cass is on her way, she text me before she left her apartment. She would have told me if Rose was with her** ” Billy responded, which only served to worry Goodnight further

“ **Why don’t we wait for Cass and then we’ll ask her if she’s seen Rose”** Eliza said getting up from her seat to comfort the older man. They’d solve this mystery and everyone and everything would go back to normal.

When Cassandra did arrive Goodnight practically flew from his chair to speak to the blonde and ask after Rosemary’s whereabouts,

“ **She hasn’t been in touch?** ” the brit asked, “ **she’s at flannigan’s, three blocks from her apartment”**

Goodnight almost dropped to the ground there and then. A bar, Rosemary was at a bar which was why she couldn’t hear her phone and wasn’t returning any of his calls,

“ **I’ll go get her, my bike is out front”** Red offered, he’d never heard of this flannigan’s before and was curious to know what was so appealing about it that Rose would intentionally miss a meal without calling ahead.

When he got to the bar, located between the two high rises as Cassandra had told him, he looked for a place to safely park his bike and bring his girlfriend out. The music was loud enough that Red could hear it outside, he caught every other word of the song being played something about a ball seemingly the one the bar was named after. Pushing in through the crowd, Red was able to spot Rose with her vivid red hair singing along loudly to the song. Red pushed through the crowd further until he reached the irish woman who was extremely happy to see her native lover,

“ **Red!”** Rose threw her arms around her boyfriend, in the few moments between the song ending and the next one beginning the pair shared a kiss before rose exclaimed loudly again at the new song playing,

“ **We have to go, Goodnight is worried about you. He’s made dinner”** Red said loudly into Rose’s ear

“ **It’s too early for dinner!”**

“ **Rose it’s almost eight, Goodnight has been trying to get in touch with you. Come on we need to go”**

The red head narrowed her eyes and made a face for a moment before taking her phone from the pocket of her jeans and checking the time and all the missed calls from Goodnight. She motioned with her hands that it certainly was time to go and allowed herself to be led out by Red Harvest to where he had parked his bike,

“ **Remind me to do something really nice for Goody, I didn’t even realise I’d been in that long”**

**“How long did you think you were there?”**

**“A few hours maybe not all day. I go to flannigan’s when I’m homesick, it’s the only place that actually does feel like Ireland here and everyone who goes is from Ireland too so I go and I’m a little less homesick”** Rose clung tightly to Red’s waist as they zipped through the traffic headed out towards Goody’s home on the edge of the city nearest the suburbs.

Red knew Rose missed her home and he knew that she couldn’t go back either. The group that had killed her father were still very much a threat and still wanted her dead for her ‘dirty blood’ so if this bar made her feel like she was even partly at home then he supposed missing a meal or two wasn’t the end of the world.

Now it was just convincing Goodnight of that fact, after he’d calmed down of course.


End file.
